Playing with Fate
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: Three girls were used as Orochimaru’s experiments and fused with animal genes. Now they have escaped and are desperate for their freedom. What will become of these girls and their friendship?
1. Running Away

**My best friend and I made this. Her username is maemaechan and she helps me a lot with the ideas, so credit also goes to her. It isn't shippuden yet. That comes after chapter 19.**

**

* * *

****Playing with Fate**

_Running Away_

Eight years ago, there were three young girls kidnapped from their homes: two from the Hidden Leaf Village and one from the Hidden Sand Village. Orochimaru had a plan for these future kunoichi; this was to fuse them with animal genes and to see if he could make a special breed of ninja with animal capabilities. Of course he had the help of two of his trusted minions to watch over them and teach them the ways of the darkness.

Eight years later those very girls tried to escape the lair.

"Hahaha! Catch up, bitch!" Bou laughed. Bou, age twelve now, is the oldest of the three. She has brunette hair that comes down to her shoulders and light green eyes. She has it up in two ribbons, making pigtails. She wears a black shirt and a blue skirt that ends mid-thigh. Bou wears a pair of pink, sky blue, and black flats. She has true potential in Gen Jutsu. Her weapon of choice is her giant hammer.

"Bou, don't taunt them! They'll only move faster!" Miku warned. Miku is the youngest of the three, making her eleven. She has dark brown eyes and long red hair that goes down mid-back; it's always left down. She wears a violet short-sleeved jacket over a snug fitting black shirt, a black skirt that ends mid-thigh, and knee-high black ninja sandals. She is mostly talented in Tai Jutsu, but her weapon of choice has to do with bombs.

"Yeah, Bou!" Kanon agreed. Kanon is also twelve, but still younger than Bou. She has long white hair that goes all the way down to her ankles and goldish eyes. She has her hair up in a high ponytail. She wears a loose red shirt, black pants, and a tan coat. She just has the average black ninja sandals. Kanon has a knack for Nin Jutsu and loves to use her fans even though she is also skilled with swords.

"Damn it! Get back here now!" Yuuki, the oldest of the two guardians, shouted. She is twenty-six and has mid-back length platinum hair. She wears a floor length dress that is black with a bluish tint. Her dress is tighter around the torso and becomes looser as it goes down. She carries a sword larger than her own body. Her red eyes were furious.

"Girls, please come back! This isn't funny!" Teruki said worriedly. Teruki was the other guardian. She is sixteen, meaning she has true talent to be allowed to watch over these three troublesome girls. Teruki has long black hair that goes down to her hips; she wears it up in pigtails. She wears a black sleeveless dress that ends mid-thigh. She is capable of summoning a large scythe. Her onyx colored eyes were filled with concern.

Even with their guardians hot on their trail, they still acted like the troublesome girls they are.

"Kanon, I'm faster than you!" Bou grinned.

"This isn't a race, Bou!" Kanon glared.

"Yeah because you'll lose." Bou rolled her eyes.

"Cut it out, you two! Bou, don't you want to win _the game_?" Miku questioned.

"Yeah. Okay!" Bou's eyes were filled with excitement as she sprinted even faster through the trees. Miku smiled and sped up, too.

"Wait for me!" Kanon joined them.

"Shit!" Yuuki muttered under her breath.

Teruki closed her eyes to think. "If we don't get them back, Orochimaru will be pissed," Teruki spoke.

* * *

"Being chased by Teruki and Yuuki is sorta boring," Kanon groaned.

"Your face is boring!" Bou laughed.

"Fuck you." Kanon pouted.

"You will not escape! You three are so in for it!" Yuuki yelled from about thirty feet back.

Miku turned around and stood on a branch. "Miku, what are you doing?!" Kanon screamed. Miku dug her hands into her pouch and pulled out six smoke bombs. She threw them on the ground. Miku grabbed Bou and Kanon by the arms and pulled them into a new direction.

By the time the smoke cleared, the three were gone. "No! Damn it!" Yuuki punched a tree in frustration.

* * *

It's been thirty minutes since they've seen or heard from Yuuki and Teruki. The girls finally made it out of the Sound Village's forests and landed on a dirt road. They stopped to look around.

Miku's eyes widened in fear as she frantically looked around. "Where's Bou?!"

Kanon observed their surroundings. After a few seconds she was tackled from the back and pushed onto the ground from behind.

"You're it!" Bou laughed.

"Damn it, Bou! Get off of me!" Kanon screeched.

"But I'm tired of playing tag with Yuuki and Teruki. We already won that game, so I want to play with you," Bou explained.

"We weren't playing tag!" Kanon pushed Bou off and stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Bou tilted her head to the side. "Yes, we are."

"No, you baka!" Kanon screamed.

"T-then why are they chasing us?" Bou asked.

Miku smiled at Bou. "Don't you get it? We're playing hide-and-go-seek," she said, smiling. "And the winner gets a lollipop the size of your head!"

Bou had a smile from one ear to the other. "R-really?!" she exclaimed with joy.

Bou got a huge amount of energy within her in that moment and sprinted down the path. She ran so fast no ninja would even be able to detect her. Kanon gasped and looked over to Miku. "She has to know eventually," she started, "You can't always protect her."

"I know," Miku said sadly, "But I can try." Kanon sighed and ran after Bou.

"Come on you two!" Bou exclaimed. "We need the candy!" Bou waved her arms in the air. Miku laughed and dashed after the two.

* * *

Yuuki and Teruki walked down the hallway towards Orochimaru. Teruki gulped and Yuuki sighed. They opened the doors. "Where are they?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"They… They escaped." Teruki stated with her eyes glued to the floor.

"You lost my most prized possessions? My experiments?" Orochimaru glared, his anger rising by the second.

"They were too fast," Yuuki complained.

"Too fast? You two are my highest ranked ninja! And you allowed them to escape?" Orochimaru stood up.

"We're very sorry," Teruki apologized.

"Sorry won't cut it. Kabuto, escort these ladies out of my lair. It seems I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

"Miku-chan, I'm tired and hungry," Bou muttered quietly.

"Bou, we know already!" Kanon snapped, twitching in anger. Bou's eyes began to water as a tear traced her cheek. "Would you please just shut up! Bou, honestly! You can be so annoying!" Kanon complained.

"Don't worry, Bou-chan. Kanon-chan is probably just _PMSING_," Miku _whispered_ with a smirk.

Bou couldn't help but fall to her knees, laughing. Kanon's anger rose with an undiscovered shade of red in her cheeks.

"I heard that!" Kanon yelled, turning redder by the second.

"So! It's probably true!" Bou giggled.

"At least I'm not addicted to candy!" Kanon shouted.

"At least I'm not PMSing!" Bou shot back for the whole world to hear.

"At least I don't shove my things down my shirt!" Kanon yelled even louder, trying to embarrass her.

"Well, at least I don't go for it!" Bou shot back one more time before laughing at her own comeback.

Miku shook her head at Bou's and Kanon's childishness. Kanon even started to laugh at her foolishness. "Aright you two," Miku got their attention, "let's set up camp."


	2. Believe it

**Playing with Fate**

_Believe it_

"Bou!" Kanon shrieked angrily.

"Ye-es," Bou answered innocently. Kanon was glaring daggers at her. Bou just smiled like nothing was wrong.

"What did you do with my extra clothes?!" Kanon roared.

"I used them to start the fire!" Bou smiled triumphantly with her arms in the air.

"What?!" Kanon shouted.

"I sa-aid," Bou stated, "I u-used the-em to start the fi-ire!"

Miku interrupted with a cough, seeing how things weren't going well. "Um, Bou-chan?"

"Yeah?" Bou asked with a smile.

"How's about you get us some firewood to keep the fire going for the night?" Miku asked with hope.

"Okie-dokie!" Bou answered, saluting Miku.

"And make sure to get some big branches!" Kanon ordered.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Bou said before heading off.

"I'll go get the water," Kanon sighed before going in the opposite direction as Bou.

"Alright," Miku answered. "I'll finish up the tents. Be back before sunset," Miku told Kanon.

"Don't worry," Kanon sighed, "It's not like there is anything better to do." Kanon jumped into the trees and took off.

Miku sighed. "I hope Bou-chan is okay," she said to herself.

* * *

"Err. Why is Kanon being so mean to me? She's never been this mean before." Bou kicked some dirt off the ground. "Is she mad at me? Ah, never mind. She must want to win this game really bad," she thought out loud.

Bou started humming a random tune and dancing to distract her mind. She always did that when she was worried. "Oh! I forgot about the firewood!" Bou said, looking around. She looked for some old branches on the ground like Kanon had told her. She tried to get some really big ones, and found a huge one with even more branches connected to it. "OOF! They're heavy," Bou stated the obvious. "I state the obvious a lot. I feel really stupid when I do it because Kanon and everyone else looks at me funny; except for Miku. She's my most bestest friend!" Bou hugged herself.

Since the branches were too heavy, Bou picked up some twig-like branches. "These should work!" Bou exclaimed. "Umm… yeah. It's getting ark. I should head back to the campsite," Bou thought out loud again. "These should be enough anyway," Bou said proudly.

* * *

Kanon walked towards the stream. "Why can't I control myself? It seems that no matter how hard I try everything will always go wrong and it's my fault." She starred at her reflection in the water. "I'm such a baka!" She yelled, slamming her hands into the water to stop that girl on the other side from looking at her. "I'm just trying to help." A tear made its way down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bou-chan," she said, wishing Bou could hear. "I just don't want you to get hurt," she cried.

"It's okay!" A girl's arms wrapped around Kanon in a hug.

"A-AH!" Kanon screamed, falling in the water with the girl on top of her. Kanon sat up with the girl still hugging her from behind. Kanon turned her head to see it was no other than Bou herself. "B-Bou-chan?" Kanon asked, shocked.

"You're my friend, Kanon-chan!" Bou assured her.

"B-but Bou," Kanon stuttered. "I've been so mean to you."

Bou hugged her even tighter. "You're always mean to me, Kanon-chan!" Bou smiled. Kanon sulked. Bou just laughed. "We should get back to Miku-chan!" Bou said, jumping in the air and pointing in Miku's direction.

"Umm… Bou?" Kanon spoke.

"Yeah. What?" Bou asked with a smile.

"I need to tell you something." Kanon's face was serious.

* * *

Miku turned her head to see if Bou and Kanon were close, but received a flying glomp in the process. "Yay! Miku-chan, I missed you so much!" Bou screamed. "You missed it! Kanon-chan was crying and I made her feel better!"

"Shut up, Bou-chan," Kanon said, walking towards them.

"Well, I'm glad you two made up." Miku smiled.

The girls went to sleep once the sun was down so that they would be able to get up earlier. In the middle of night Miku awoke to a strange sound. It sounded like a rustling bush. She quickly shook Kanon's shoulder to wake her. "Shh." Miku covered Kanon's mouth. "We have to leave _now_."

Kanon knew better than to ask why. Miku almost never lied. She only did lie when it was to protect someone. "We should wake up Bou," Kanon whispered.

Miku looked at Kanon as if she's lost her mind. "What? Are you crazy?" Miku whispered back. An anime sweat drop appeared on Kanon's forehead. She didn't even want to ask. "One of us will have to carry Bou-chan," Miku told her.

"Well, have fun." Kanon crawled out of the tent.

"W-what?" Miku asked. "Why can't you carry her? You're much stronger than me," Miku sucked up to her.

Kanon sighed, irritated. "I'll flip you for it," Kanon offered.

"I don't have any coins," Miku said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright." Kanon sighed. "We'll play rock-paper-scissors."

Miku crawled out of the tent. They turned back to back and quickly chose their hand sign. They turned to face each other only for Kanon's rock to meet Miku's paper. Kanon cursed a couple times before allowing Miku to place Bou onto her back. They took off into the woods, leaving all their possessions behind to increase their speed.

"Why must everything always turn out bad for us?" Kanon asked, trying to keep Bou still as she continued to squirm and kick in her sleep. They ran for at least two hours while Miku explained why you don't wake up Bou in the middle of the night. "I don't think they're behind us anymore," Kanon assured Miku.

"I see a town ahead of us," Miku smiled. "We'll stay there for the night."

Miku and Kanon found a small hotel to stay in for the night. They needed to rest in order to continue their journey tomorrow.

Bou was the first to wake up in the morning. "Umm… why are we in a hotel?" Bou yawned. She noticed that Miku was sleeping on the other side of the bed while Kanon slept on a couch on the other side of the room. Bou walked out the door to find some breakfast for her and her exhausted friends.

"Mmm… Something smells good…" Kanon awoke. Kanon rolled over and fell off the couch. "Ouch," she muttered. She saw Bou and Miku sitting at a small desk in the room, eating. Her food was already on a plate for her. She then twitched and covered her ears, knowing what was coming next.

"Good morning, Kanon-chan!" Bou and Miku greeted over eagerly. Kanon's eye twitched at the sound of their voices. Miku was always a morning person; Bou must've had sugar. "Ugh," was Kanon's reply as she walked over and sat in a chair and scooted towards the desk.

After they finished, they left and walked into town. It was a really small village. They found out that they were in the Land of Waves. On their way out of the village, Bou ran into a small store. It was a toy store. "Please, Miku-chan!" Bou gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop with the eyes!" Miku gave in and bought her a teddy bear.

Bou ran out of the store with her new bear and disappeared in a large crowd of people. Miku and Kanon ran after her and onto a large bridge. By the time they reached her, Bou ran into a guy with weird grey hair that defied all laws of gravity. "I am so sorry!"Miku bowed, apologizing for Bou.

"It's alright. Strange seeing Sound Ninja out here," he said, questioning the headbands around Bou's arm, Miku's neck, and Kanon's forehead.

"It's a long, painful story," Kanon said, shrugging.

"I see. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my squad: Sasuke, Sakura, and-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" the one known as Naruto shouted proudly with his right arm pointing to the sky dramatically.

Sakura punched him in the back of the head, leaving a huge bump on it. "Naruto, say believe it one more time and you are so in for it!" Sakura threatened.

Sasuke just stood there unemotionally with his hands in his pockets.

The three girls watched these strange Genin before them. "You'll have to forgive my squad. They're not that polite." Kakashi gave them a look of warning before they closed their mouths and stood up straight.

"It's alright," Miku assured.

"Yeah. We're used to it," Kanon said, rolling her eyes.

Miku narrowed her eyes at Kanon, making her back up and laugh nervously. Bou didn't realize she was just insulted so she just continued. "My name is Bou," Bou introduced herself with a smile. "And this super person is Miku-chan! Oh, and that's Kanon over there. I love you Kanon!"

"Yeah. Sure you do, Bou," Kanon spoke.

"You love her?" Naruto asked, disgusted.

"Not like that, you perv!" Bou screamed.

"Umm... We're lost. Will you help us?" Miku asked shyly.

"We're heading towards the Leaf Village," Kanon told them.

"I don't see why not. You can tag along with us," Kakashi said.

"Believe i-" Naruto began, but was interrupted.

"Naruto!" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Hehe. Hey, Sakura." Naruto was walking backwards and moving away of her.

"I warned you!" she shouted before punching him off of the bridge.

* * *

"Buh Buh Buh!" Bou sang, swinging her teddy bear back and forth. "I will walk across the ocean, to where the sky meets the sea-"

"Shut up!" Kanon and Sakura screamed in unison.

"You shut up!" Miku glared at the two with anger. Miku was very defensive of her best friend.

"It's not my fault she's more annoying that Naruto!" Sakura scoffed. Naruto seemed happy that she didn't think he was the most annoying of the group.

"What was that?"Miku asked, anger rising.

"It's not my fault she's a total freak!" Sakura shouted. "She acts like a total child and she's my age!"

"Say something one more time and I'll kick your little wannabe ass!" Miku stuck her hand in her pouch, getting ready to make her move.

"No, Miku. It's time I started fighting my own battles," Bou told her seriously. "Honesty, I can understand and forgive Kanon, but what the hell? I don't even know you, Sakura! It's not my fault your forehead is so freaking huge you could land a plane on it, but it's so shiny that the plane would crash before it even had a chance. Gosh! It's not like I've had a fucking bad week, but now I have to deal with your shit? Gawh!" Bou stomped off into the woods.

"Bou-chan," Miku muttered under her breath. Miku quickly chased after Bou to calm her down.

* * *

"What's wrong, Bou-chan?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Bou said, "I'm just sick of all this shit." Miku hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Bou-chan. I wish there was something I could do to help." Miku frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Miku-chan." Bou put on a fake smile. "Kanon told me everything. She told me about how it's not a game." Miku's eyes widened and she released Bou from the hug, taking a step back. "Why didn't you tell me, Miku-chan?" Bou asked.

"I'm so sorry, Bou-chan," Miku apologized. "I didn't want to hurt you. Yuuki and Teruki were good friends of yours and-"

"You know if you would have told me, I would have done a better job without acting like a brat," Bou stated.

"I know," Miku said. "I'm so sorry, Bou-chan. I'm a horrible person for lying to someone as close to me as you."

"Don't worry, Miku-chan!" Bou got up in Miku's face like she always does. "All can be forgiven! All you need to do is give me a piggyback ride!" Bou exclaimed.

Miku laughed. "Okay." She smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Bou, Sakura. I'm sure she didn't mean that," Kanon apologized. "Bou-chan has been every upset over the last few days from what I told her."

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Kakashi asked.

"The truth," Kanon said. Kakashi and his squad continued staring at her. She sighed. "It's a long story."

"We have time!" Naruto spoke up.

"Well… We escaped from Orochimaru's lair. He was using Miku, Bou, and I as experiments. You see, Orochimaru was trying to make a special breed of ninja by fusing animal genes with humans, and train them to do his bidding," Kanon explained. "Miku and I found out the truth by overhearing our overseers and kept it from Bou because we didn't want her to get scared. So instead, we told her we were playing tag and hide-and-go-seek with our overseers, and we left for the sake of our lives and freedom. I decided to tell her the truth a while back though and she's been upset ever since."'

Kakashi's eyes widened at Orochimaru's name. "So-o…" Naruto said, "What kind of animal are you fused with?"

"Naruto! That's personal!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry about it. We don't even know yet. We ran away before they completed the process. They started it when we were toddlers, but they had to research the last part of the experiment so that it would go smoothly and not kill us," Kanon spoke.

The air was filled with laughter as Miku walked through a bush with Bou on her back. Miku stopped next to Kanon. "Bou and I made up," Miku announced happily.

"Like we were even fighting." Bou rolled her eyes. "But yeah, we decided we're going to the Leaf Village for protection from…"

"They know," Kanon sighed.

"We shouldn't just invite ourselves, Bou-chan," Miku told her.

"It's a whole village, so yeah. We can ask if we want to," Bou stated. "So can we come?"

"Like you said, Bou. It's a whole village!" Naruto laughed.

The rest of the trip was long and consisted of more arguments between Bou and Sakura, Miku and Sakura, and Sakura and Naruto.


End file.
